Shopping checkout (e.g., retail supermarket, etc.) is a process by which most everyone is familiar. Typical checkout involves a shopper navigating about a store collecting items/items for purchase. Often the shopper will utilize a shopping receptacle such as a shopping cart and/or shopping basket. Upon completion of gathering the desired items, the shopper will proceed to a checkout station for checkout (e.g., bagging and payment). In recent years, many stores have become equipped with self-checkout stations whereby a shopper will scan and bag the items his/herself, and then make payment via the self-checkout station.
A recent trend has been to allow the shopper to perform some of these functions as he/she navigates about the store. Unfortunately, none of the existing approaches provides a way to prevent device (e.g., scanner error) and/or theft (e.g., switching barcodes, not scanning items paced in the cart, etc.). Moreover, may of the existing approaches require expensive retrofitting of shopping receptacles, which themselves provide an increased security risk. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that solves at least one of the deficiencies in the existing art.